Data that is stored within a database system may be used in creating a word processing document for readability purposes. Repopulating the database with data from the word processing document based on the changes made within the document, however, is difficult. One method that is used to repopulate the database with data from the document is to store the entire document within the database as a single entity in the format produced by the word processing document. Using this method the entire data is stored in the word processing format within a single location within the database thereby incurring a substantial storage cost.